


Bleeding Heart, Bleeding Ears

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Lute - Freeform, Lute Lessons, M/M, Or attempted lute lessons, Orana is a sweetheart, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I asked her to teach me to play. I saw it sitting about, and wondered if I could try my hand at it,” he plucked a string, wincing at the harsh sound, “Without much success.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart, Bleeding Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that adorable dialogue you get if you hire Orana, romance Anders, and then click on the lute. The only way to have known Anders sucked is for him to have tried, right? This takes place early Act 3, featuring, as always, my Blue Hawke, Kierian.

Hawke nearly dropped his greatsword when a dreadfully loud _twang_ hit his ears the moment he walked into the estate. He looked curiously at Bodahn, who gave him the same sort of paternal, pitying smile he gave Sandal when a rune blew up in his face. He walked cautiously up the stairs to his room, pausing to flinch each time the noise hit him.

He swung the door open, a hand on his ear.

“What in Andraste’s Grace is that noise!?” His scowl melted away when he saw the scene before him.

Anders sat criss-cross on the carpet, cradling the lute like someone holding a child. Orana leaned over his shoulder, her face wrought with nervousness, delicate fingers pointing to the appropriate strings.

“Kierian?”

“What’s going on?”

The elf recoiled back from the mage, looking ready to be punished, “M-Master Anders requested...he asked...”

Anders sighed, and took up the mantle for her, “I asked her to teach me to play. I saw it sitting about, and wondered if I could try my hand at it,” he plucked a string, wincing at the harsh sound, “Without much success.”

Kierian’s face softened at the pair of them. He enjoyed Anders doing--trying--things that made him happy. Leisure time seemed to be dwindling for the apostate, and the stress was starting to show. “How long have you been practicing? I’m sure-”

“Since you left. Which has been all day,” Anders tone was stuck between dreadfully matter-of-fact and accusatory. Kierian huffed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry about that, I was just out getting some things.”

Anders’ face softened, and he gripped the neck of the lute, “No, I’m sorry, love. I know you can’t stay locked up with me here all day...I just...”

Hawke shook his head with a smile, and began to take off his armor. Orana scurried over to hand him his robes, “No need to apologize.”

After he had completely changed, he moved over to where Anders sat on the floor and kneeled next to him, “You’re no good because you’ve had no time at all to practice!” Hawke looked to Orana, “Could you please come back and teach him some more?”

The girl looked nervous and Kierian smiled winningly, holding out an open palm to her. She took hesitant steps towards them and took her place behind Anders. “You pluck this string...”

Hawke smiled at them again. Even thought it sounded like Anders was musical lost cause, seeing the man smile made the ringing in his ears worth it (though he would definitely have Anders check them afterwards).•

**Author's Note:**

> I had more of an ending, but it never worked out right (this has been sitting in my drafts for nearly two months) so I jut finished it as is.


End file.
